Young Miss Satan
by FF lurker
Summary: Videl meets someone at a young age, spinning her life off in a different direction, but with the same results. (more or less)
1. Say, don't I know you?

Here is a new idea of mine, a young Videl story that leads down a familiar path to the consistent conclusion. I hope you enjoy and have plenty more where this came from if there is any interest.  
  
Chapter One: **********  
  
------------------  
  
The three-eyed man had no intention of wasting his precious training time with the simple fights that would be found at this event. He just was checking in to see if the 24th Tenkaiichi Budokai had anyone of note or potential that all of his friends might have missed. Maybe this was out of desperation; he had known for a long time that he probably would die if the battle fell to him, but he still tried. He still trained with his diminutive old friend. He still readied himself for a battle that he knew to be out of his class; he still had his crazy ideas.  
  
They were the same crazy ideas that made him one of the best innovators of attacks and techniques of the group. This time however, after only a few minutes of the preliminary matches it was clear this was not one he would like to tell his peers about. There was no long hidden master, or young awakening protégé. The ki sensing ability had gotten rid of any real chance of this, but he had held out hope. Maybe it was Master Roshi's challenge of having him look after the next generation, so many years ago. Maybe the hope of avoiding the horrible fate the young man from the future had foretold had caused him to come here. The fact was, he was very wrong.  
  
He was so wrong that even the child, who, at Gohan's age had beaten all of the kids in the youth division, giving up quite a few years to the competition, had the potential to become as strong as Chaotzu. That was just super human strength, and they had more of that than they needed. They needed more. He was disappointed, but not surprised. He still stuck around, intending to see the last few fights of the tournament, just to be sure.  
  
The man, whose only fame that extended beyond this place was his odd appearance, did not notice the person who took note of him where he stood, silently watching from next to the main building. He was famous in the Arena because, in fact, he was a past champion. He also did not see as she approached him.  
  
The young jr. champion watched, in awe, the man that to her was a legend. This was the Tenshinhan, a former champion of this tournament, and one who had seen the greatest battles of martial skill of the past two generations. He had seen all of the great moments of the past few Tournaments: Jackie Chun, Ma Junior (Piccolo) and Son Goku. There was even a rumor amongst the monks of the tournament that he had had two very famous masters. He was there when a group of martial artists turned back invaders from beyond the solar system with their skill. This was someone the young girl had to meet, and maybe he could help her with her problems. And so she took up a position, a few feet away from him gaining the courage to speak to such a legend.  
  
Tien noticed the young champion next to him, looking at him with awe. He knew he was famous here, but was still surprised that she had bothered to walk up to him. He turned abruptly, and nodded to her with approval, champion to champion. She bowed to her elder and was surprised when he returned it, and greeted her.  
  
"Hello, young champion. My name is Tien, you did a good job out there today."  
  
"You watched? You thought I did well? You are a former champion!"  
  
"What do you mean by that? Don't be surprised, miss. Videl was it?" She nodded eagerly. "Videl, you did very well. You have a great deal of potential do not squander it. It is a gift. My old master used to think that winning so young is bad for a martial artist. Fight the curse of your success. Remember to remain humble, and committed, for there is always someone stronger than you out there."  
  
"Yes sir. Thank you for your kind words. May I ask who that master was, I heard you had two famous masters?" Asked young Videl excitedly.  
  
"I have had more than that, but the two you are referring to, you would know. I will not discuss my first master as he was shameful, but the to man whom I credit with all my success was my great friend and teacher, Muten Roshi."  
  
"What you were trained by the god of martial arts, Master Roshi? Is that how you beat the great Son Goku?" She asked shocked.  
  
"Actually Roshi was not officially my master then, and the only reason I beat Goku was that he was only a kid, 15 I believe. I could not hope to hold a candle to him now, he has transcended the level of us mortals now." He said as he watched the match.  
  
"Wow, he must be amazing now." She said also looking to the match where she watched Mr. Satan win a match putting him in the finals. Before she could cheer the bald man spoke again.  
  
"He certainly would crush that oaf in a second, literally." He said, without really thinking. No sooner had he spoken then her heard a gasp beside him.  
  
"Is he really that much stronger than my dad?" Asked the girl, still not getting used to the shock of talking to a legend, let alone his claims.  
  
"Your dad? Your name is Videl Satan isn't it? I am sorry I did not mean bad mouth your father. Honestly, I really should not talk about this kind of stuff with you anyway. I should be going." As he turned to leave, she grabbed his arm. He turned back to face her as she realized how rude what she had just done had been and looked down, ashamed. "Yes?" He asked gently.  
  
"If he is that strong how did he get that way?" She asked sheepishly.  
  
"He has some natural ability, the drive and the proper instruction." He said simply.  
  
"Could you teach me?" She asked excitedly.  
  
"No." Her face fell and threatened to take the rest of her with it. "Not that you couldn't learn. It's just that I can't teach you. We are preparing for another battle, it is why I was here, but I must get back to it. I'll tell you what, buy this book from Capsule Corp." He said as he withdrew a card and scribbled on the back. "If you can do all the training in it then you will be ready to climb the tower far to the west in the land of Korin. From there the hermit at the top can teach you." He handed her the slip of paper with the book title on it. "Do it in order ok?"  
  
"Yes sir!" She said, but he thought she could use a little more encouragement.  
  
"If you are a good student you can even learn all of my tricks." He said with a smirk before he turned and flew off. Leaving behind a dumbfounded young girl.  
  
End Notes: I will eventually have Videl meet Gohan and then progress from there. It is why there is a romance in the genre list, but first and foremost it is about Videl. Please excuse my spelling of these Japanese titles, terms and whether it is Korin or Karin. I was very troubled by the difference and kept changing it, I leave it like that simply because when I hear it I may prefer Karin, but when I see it written Korin keeps it from making me think Karen. Thank you for reading my story and ramblings. 


	2. Knowledge is Power, Read a Book

Imagine my shock when I realized I had not posted this chapter when it was completed. Here it is as I left it.  
  
Here is the next chapter; things start moving quickly. Those who asked Videl is 3 months younger than Gohan, she used to be older, then he aged a year in a day. Hope you enjoy.  
  
Chapter Two: **********  
  
------------------  
  
When Mr. Satan was announced as the second contender for the final match of the 24th Tenkaichi Budokai, his daughter was shaken out of her shock. Only then did she realize that the legendary man had flown off, and that she could learn how to do that, if she followed his instructions. She looked down to the card, and the book's odd title. 'Must be code. To keep it from the unprepared.' She thought.  
  
As she watched the final match, she wondered just what Son Goku could do, if he was that much greater than her father. Mr. Satan was easily winning his match. It was quite convincing. 'This man must be able to shake the world with his fists.' She thought, if Tenshinhan's impression was correct. 'He was a great master, and, like my dad now, a champion. I'll worry about the rest later, maybe we will have something in common now with the celebration.' With that Videl ran to congratulate her father, providing a great moment for the press.  
  
Within a few days, Videl was cursing the very existence of the World Martial Arts Tournament. 'I did not think that it was possible that things between daddy and me could get even worse! Not having anything to do with me is better than using me for the media, and then dumping me aside for the next floozy that walked into the room the next minute. It is like I am some trophy, or worse, his god damn belt!'  
  
After the latest press conference Videl had gone directly to the gym of the hotel they had been living in. The thoughts of her father caused her to make short work of her punching bag, leaving a pile of sand as she returned to her room still disgusted.  
  
'I need to do something to get his attention, so I can just talk to him. No matter what I say he will not listen. I can't live like this! I wish I could hurt myself to get his attention, but I fear he would not notice. This is hardly new though. Ever since mom died we have been drifting apart. The only reason I entered the junior tournament was for his attention, his love. And he had to go and one-up me!' She thought, before asking aloud. "Why did all of the strong people have to take this tournament off?" She paused, as if listening to her last statement echo the empty room, before she listened to it. "Wait a minute, that's it!!'  
  
At that she jumped off her bed where she lay, angrily crying, and searched her bags for that card from Tenshinhan. 'I have been so busy being a prop for daddy that I ignored this opportunity.' When she found the card she saw the front was actually the contact card for the Capsule Corp. bookstore in West City. She had read the back before, but still chuckled at the title as she reached for the phone.  
  
"Hello?" Came a nice enough sounding voice, although she was almost annoyed at having to answer the phone.  
  
"Hello, is this the Capsule Corp. Bookstore?" Asked Videl.  
  
"Yeah, I suppose it is." Replied the woman, as if she was surprised at where she was.  
  
"I need to order a book. It was referred to me, the title I have here is Look at all the girlies: The Secrets of The Kamesennin-ryu." She said, fighting a giggle at the name again.  
  
"You want that? Who referred you to it?" Asked the woman surprised that anyone would know to look for that book.  
  
"Master Tenshinhan. Is that important?" Asked a confused Videl.  
  
"It kinda is, but if Tien says your OK. Hey look here, He sent me a note to have this book ready for someone, what is your name?"  
  
"Videl Satan." Came the exited reply.  
  
"That is what he told me, you pass the test. Sorry to be a pain but we have enough trouble with enemies from beyond earth, no need to make any more here."  
  
"Is the book really that dangerous?"  
  
"Only if you are seriously committed to the technique. I will send this right out to you. Orange Star Plaza Hotel, room 624?"  
  
"How did you know that?"  
  
"This is Capsule Corp., we are on the cutting edge of technology. Bill it to your room?"  
  
"Please. Thank you so much." She said excitedly, though Videl thought that quote sounded remarkably like the new CC advertisements with Bulma Briefs.  
  
"Don't thank me now, you may have to meet the old letch if you learn well enough." Said the woman, but Videl was too excited to pay it any mind.  
  
And so as the months passed, Videl became more of a prop and less of a daughter. She did not really notice because she was engrossed in her new plans to be extraordinary enough to be loved. Though modified, she did all the steps as listed in the book.  
  
Videl delivered milk throughout her high-rise hotel and the other five on the block, without use of the elevator. She swam in the swimming pool in place of a lake, and helped outlying farmers plant crops with her bare hands. She even helped build the new Orange Star High School for her construction work requirement. And in place of a heavy turtle shell she filled a backpack with weights from her father's new gym. She became much stronger.  
  
The day she passed the final test in the back of the book was a famous one throughout the world. Videl had set out to find something that weighed at least 10 tons to see if now she could move it. As she came back from moving a toppled city bus, the only thing large enough to meet the weight requirement, saving a trapped family in the process, she saw the announcement of the cell games.  
  
-----  
  
A/N: The book is just a guide to do the Roshi training from DB in all sorts of environments. And I looked it up a typical school bus weight about 9.6 tons, so was not so far off. The bus thing had to do with the moving the rock to pass the final test, if you saw DB it was there, if not, is not important, just call it the last task. As for the title of the book, how could the turtle hermit write a book that did not have at least a pin up on the cover, I just went one better. Thanks for taking the time to read this.  
  
-----  
  
That is what I had when I meant to post this last week, will double it up with the new chapter, should be up in a few minutes more. 


	3. Tao Pai Pai was here

Part two of this double dip is what I like to call chapter 3. Following that same similar path to power. The next part is where we start to get interesting.  
  
Chapter Three: **********  
  
------------------  
  
Videl passed the days before the Cell games torn between wanting to see what would happen, and the urge to head for the land of Korin. In the end she was glad she waited in the city and watched the broadcast. There was no doubt of what truly happened in her mind, and she wasted no time once her father got home to call him on it.  
  
"I am the greatest ever, I beat cell with absolutely no help from anyone, no one at all." Came the call of Mr. Satan, alerting his alleged daughter of his presence. In a second she was in his face about the claim.  
  
"Father! I saw the TV! There is no way that you beat cell. You are no where near as strong as the men on the ridge." Shouted the young girl at her shocked father.  
  
"Now, now honey you don't know that!" Came that fatherly tone he usually reserved for in front of the cameras.  
  
"Of course I do! Master Tenshinhan is much stronger than you let alone that blonde man. He was THE Son Goku." She said, as if the statement ended the argument.  
  
"Come now sweetie, you don't know what you are talking about. Leave the martial arts talk to us grownups." He said dismissively as he turned to go greet his fans. 'Maybe I should invite a few of the more attractive fans to celebrate with me in private while I'm at it.'  
  
Behind him a small voice said. "I know better. I know because. because I am stronger than you now." With that, she realized that her quest was without cause. That she could never force her father to love her. No he was too drunk with fame to even admit that he was in over his head. He was no longer the man that she remembered. He might be able to get back there, but no matter how far she went towards him, they would never be close again if he was doing, coincidentally, what he is doing right then. 'He is just walking away, ignoring me.'  
  
She walked slowly to her room. By now they shared a suite in the finest hotel in Orange Star City. Once she was there she thought about her quest to be strong again. Then she thought about how nice it was to help those people a few days ago. 'That is what I can do. I can be the hero that HIS ego will not let him be. I can give back all that he takes. But to do that, I must be stronger.'  
  
'I will go to Korin. I will go right now, and find that master, find a real father figure at least. Maybe..' She would not even finish that thought. Maybe find someone to love her.  
  
She grabbed a credit card that he had left her for emergencies and headed straight to the airport. She used it to buy and one-way ticket to the city closest to Korin, then on a bus to a small town only a few hundred miles away.  
  
A day later Videl found herself in small town on the outskirts of the forest that was the outer edge of the holy land of Korin. She stayed only long enough to get supplies for her trek, as this town was suspicious of outsiders dating back to an attack by an assassin before she was born. Once she told them she was headed for Korin they were kind enough to sell her supplies and hurry her on her way. So within 48 hours of her decision, Videl began her walk towards the center of the forest.  
  
No more than a days walk into the thousand-mile journey, Videl could see the giant totem ahead of her, urging her to continue. Not once had she entertained the idea of flying over the trees in a plane. 'This is as much training as my climb will be.' She reassured herself. In reality she was equally daunted by her task, as she was excited. There was no need to hurry, she would get there in due time.  
  
Once Videl stood at the base of the Totem she could not take her eyes off of it. She had used it as motivation for her journey through the thick woods, and now it was her objective. Still she could not help but marvel at its impossible height.  
  
"It is like it reaches up clear to Heaven." She said to herself.  
  
"You have no idea how true that statement is, young one." Came a friendly but strange voice from behind her. She turned quickly to find a native looking man towering above her. As she looked about she saw that she was in a small simple village. Her awe changed to fear that she might have offended these people of the land who lived at the base of the tower.  
  
"Do not fear young one. I am here to encourage your quest. You seek the knowledge of the master atop this tower and the strength only his holy water can bring. You are the youngest to ever try such a feat, and yet I am confident you will succeed. My name is Upa, and our small village is here to protect this holy land, and to pay homage to the ancient tower. One of the ways we do that is to give encouragement to the occasional challenger to the impossible height of this totem. And sadly, to give whatever comfort we can to those who fail. Come now, tell me all about yourself as we offer you a meal and a place to spend the night, as it is too late to ascend the tower this evening."  
  
The next morning the young girl thanked her hosts profusely for all of their encouragement as they ate a simple breakfast. She had checked her supplies from the town, even with special climbing capsules for food. They had a rope that you could tie to the tower that stayed onto the meals even after it opened.  
  
"You mean Son Goku climbed this tower when he was a boy?" Asked Videl, a little surprised but given that master Tien had referred her here, not as much as she could have been.  
  
"Yes, he quite literally saved my life." Replied Upa.  
  
"Mine too!" Laughed his father, the kind giant man now known as Bora. Upon hearing his father, Upa joined in. Laughing at a joke only they knew, even Upa's wife didn't seem to get it, but she soon smiled anyway.  
  
"I have heard that he is far and away stronger than any man." Asked Videl.  
  
"He was even then, but I imagine you are as well, since you were sent here by his friends." Said Upa.  
  
"I dunno about that." Replied Videl a little ashamed at to where her curiosity of the legend had taken her. 'I don't want them to think of me as like my father, even if they don't know who he is.' She thought.  
  
"Now is not the time for this, you need to begin your journey. We are confident that you will make it, and know that we will be here for you waiting, no matter how long it takes or how you come back down." Said Upa, in a reassuring manner. He did not get to say that enough, and certainly not to one as worthy as this little girl. 'She will make it, and be the first one to do so, who has not flown above us to the temple in a very long time.' He thought with pride in his new friend and a certainty that only came from meeting the greatest hero of his time as a boy not much older than her.  
  
"Here I go, wish me luck!" Yelled Videl as she fastened her restraints and began her ascent.  
  
"You will not need it, but good luck anyway my young friend." Replied Upa, still with his confidence.  
  
"Good luck." Yelled Bora and Upa's wife together.  
  
As Videl climbed out of sight, but still far from the top, Bora turned to Upa and asked. "Is it just me, my son or does she remind you of Goku?"  
  
"Not in the direct way, but there is something there. Like she will be a hero like him someday." Replied the younger man as they watched the tower for a moment, before returning to their own lives. Guarding the holy land and just living the simple life of their people.  
  
==== Far above the sagely being called Korin looked down to the bottom of his tower then to his roommate, and thought of what he had done to his hermit status. He thought, looked into one of his pots, and then concentrated, before he spoke. "Say, Yajirobi. Would you like to know the winning number for next week's West Capital lottery? You'll have to hurry but you can just make it in time to go win." He said as he scribbled some numbers on a piece of paper.  
  
"Sure, I bet I could live for a couple of months in style with a jackpot like that, hey what gives? You trying to get rid of me?" Asked the portly man.  
  
"In a word, yes. But only for a month or so, got a new student on their way up. I need to be a hermit to train someone." He said, while listening in on the trespassers thoughts for ways to win the argument.  
  
"Training, awe man! That is just what I need! Traipsing about at all hours for what, your silly reward? I am outta here!!" Claimed the mountain man as he pulled out his special high altitude plane capsule and headed for West Capital and his own reward.  
  
"Alone at last, how long will it take for this girl to get up here? After the Kame Sennin training that gear is just weighing her down. Well I gotta set out the pots at least." Said the old sage to no one in particular.  
  
----  
  
A/N: Korin can use his pots or jars or whatever you may call them to look in on the world, and maybe even the future. So I just gave him a hand getting rid of Yajirobe. I mean if you went all that way only to meet him, you would be disappointed. Well thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it. 


	4. Tenzing, do you see the summit?

Wow, has it really been a month since I updated? I must apologize, but my excuse is a very good one. I simply fell off the face of the Earth. Not to worry I am fine now. I can hold my breath for a long time. However, now that gravity and I have reached an understanding, I give you a new, well-balanced and nutritious new chapter I like to call: - - - Chapter Four: **********  
  
------------------  
  
As Videl climbed she thought to what had brought her here, not to the man called her father, or even the new plan for her life. No, she thought of her research into ways to become stronger and win the junior tournament. Her first real attempt to win back the man she remembered as her father began with a talk with a junior monk at the temple grounds, months before they would host the WMAT.  
  
The two of them had gone to the city on Papaya Island to finish their training in the same atmosphere as the competition. While Mr. Satan spent his time alone in his gym, Videl took the time to investigate the tournament and it's history. At first she just socialized with the younger monks, trying to hear what kinds of stories were told behind closed doors. This was when she first heard reliable accounts of Son Goku, the legend. However when she was told what a certain room in the area that became the stadium every few years, she had a new quest.  
  
"In there," Said the boy, not much older than her. "That is where they have the records of all of the past tournaments. Video and film for as far back as that has existed, and written accounts in full detail all the way back to the first Tenkaichi Budokai. For the spectacle they set up a little museum, although, it is not very popular anymore. However those who do remember are always glad to see it." Concluded the boy, who could hardly have seen more than two previous events.  
  
"Really?" Came the excited voice. "Can I go see?"  
  
"Would have to ask the curator, he is an odd one, so don't get your hopes up."  
  
The young monk was correct. The first three times Videl tried to see the monk, he sent her away, saying he had no time for children's hobbies. However, as she was determined, she got his attention in a way sure to impress all sorts of monks.  
  
On the fourth try Videl did not knock on the door to the museum. Instead she just sat on the ground in front of the steps and waited to be invited in. She waited for 3 days. Moving as little as she could. She did not eat, but when she had to get away for a minute, she was sure to check that the curator did not see. And each time he did see her he simply said the same thing, "Go away. I have no time for children's hobbies."  
  
On the third day of her vigil, he tried to tempt her one last time by bringing his lunch out to the museum. As he held the giant pot of soup and dumplings in front of her, daring her to steal some, or leave to find some food, he then saw her resolve. After he looked her in the eye, he went inside, set down the large meal, and invited her to join him. They ate in silence, Videl having more than half of the food, given her 3 day fast. Well it was really a 2 day fast, it was not like she did not know that this plan would not require some time without food, so she was prepared.  
  
"So my dear, what do you want to learn about?" Came the curator's invitation to the back room of the museum.  
  
"Everything." Came her voice as she ran to join him. 'The more I know, the more daddy and I will have to talk about.'  
  
And so Videl was taught to history of the WMAT, a little snippet from every match from the beginning, but once Son Goku appeared that was where it got interesting. From the accounts and the films she got a very good idea of all of the happenings in the last 3 tournaments. A few points were fuzzy, like the exploding ring the last two times and the giant ape attack of the one before those. However she did learn to respect the names: Son, Tenshinhan, Krillin, Yamcha, Ma Junior (A/N Piccolo's fighting name- I have been told literally in Japanese is Demon jr.-has to do with King Piccolo) and Jackie Chun. The latter was revealed to be the turtle hermit himself later on.  
  
Videl learned everything there was to know about the long history of the Tournament. And then after a few days apart she spoke to her father, with the intention of having some common ground. She was mistaken but also appalled at his response.  
  
"I have no need to know about those old fools. There is no way they can hold a candle to the power of your father. I will be the strongest. I will be champion. No matter what it takes!!!" He yelled, as if rebuking himself for wasting precious training time talking to his daughter. This was what steeled her resolve to be the champion of her division, to force him to make notice of her.  
  
----- 'The beginning of a long pointless path.' Thought Videl of the memory as it came to her sadly. 'At least it has put me on this path to at least make up for his mistakes. If he will be a false hero, I will be the true one. So that when he does come to his senses, I will be worthy, even in his eyes.'  
  
At these thoughts she hardly noticed that she had continued to climb with a purpose. She had climbed for the better part of a day and was half way up. It was clear to an impartial observer that she would be at the top by the next afternoon if not sooner. But she still pressed on like she was still in sight of the bottom, she climbed on with her passion.  
  
------  
  
Far above her that impartial observer looked on. He was impressed with her resolve but was also concerned with the thoughts he read. 'Sounds a lot like someone else. Hmm, I wonder.' Just as he came to those thoughts the man who would be Videl's teacher flew up to the top of the tower from the lookout.  
  
"Hey Korin. How long has that girl been climbing? She is over half way up. And focused? She did not even notice me fly by." Asked the three- eyed man.  
  
"She began just this morning. I am worried about her. This obsession to be strong comes with some baggage. I believe her visions before my training will help, but not entirely. And from what I have seen in her future jar, there is one who will be suited much better to train her after me, than you my friend."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"He is also having a tough time with his father, for different reasons."  
  
"You don't mean that, no, really? Should I introduce them?"  
  
"No, No. Just go ahead and warn the boy. I will instruct her and send her to search him out. Go now, the last thing either of them need is us speculating on such things."  
  
"Goodbye then Master Korin."  
  
"Goodbye Tien, don't worry your student is in good hands." He said with a wry smile.  
  
-----  
  
The next afternoon, less than a day and a half from when she began, Videl pulled herself up to the platform and into the lower section of the tower's summit.  
  
"Hello? Mr. Hermit master are you up here? I have come to learn from you. I was sent to find you." She asked before she saw three covered pots before her. Above them was a freshly painted sign that read 'Please look in these jars before you come up.' 'That is kinda odd? But what do you expect of a reclusive master?' She said before removing the lid of the left most one.  
  
A/N: I must give credit to the source of the whole monk impressing scene, it is of all things from that old TV show Kung Fu. It may have been from before my time, but reruns can cure that. It really is just an extension of the fact that the tournament monks always looked like shaolin monks to me, and plus it is one of my favorite westerns. As for more Korin and romance teasers, I think they speak for themselves. Thanks for taking the time to read this. 


	5. Sadness, Understanding, Hope

I have changed how this story is listed, based on an update to the search parameters. Now, FF.net has the character order as different results and thusly this is now listed as G/V instead of V/G. It may still be a Videl story but technically the conventional way to describe it is still a G/V story.  
  
*************  
  
------------------ Last time:  
  
********  
  
The next afternoon, less than a day and a half from when she began, Videl pulled herself up to the platform and into the lower section of the tower's summit.  
  
"Hello? Mr. Hermit master are you up here? I have come to learn from you. I was sent to find you." She asked before she saw three covered pots before her. Above them was a freshly painted sign that read 'Please look in these bowls before you come up.' 'That is kinda odd? But what do you expect of a reclusive master?' She said before removing the lid of the left most one.  
  
And, Now.  
  
Chapter Five:  
  
**********  
  
In the swirl of the water, a vision came to her. It was of one of her saddest memories, her mother's deathbed. This was not like one of her memories however because it only contained her parents sitting together. Her mother looked weak, like the end was very near. Her father looked as if he had been crying. He looked up, face full of regret and spoke. "Honey, I am so sorry I was away training. I know how hard we worked, so hard, to get me in position to win the Tenkaichi Budokai, but how will I continue without you? It is only 18 months away."  
  
"Do not worry, this was our dream, together. Do not forget that till I got sick, we trained together, so that one of us was sure to win. This is just as much my dream as yours. Keep fighting and win, make me proud. I will be watching you." She was interrupted by a fit of coughing; he got up to get her some water. She still continued like he was right there. "And do not forget our wonderful daughter. She will be our truest legacy, even more important. than that silly. tournament. Remember that I love you both, and take care of each other." She said with her last breath, looking up to him with a weak smile.  
  
As he heard her final words, even the quietest ones, he began to sob softly, but when the end came, it was as if he was stuck. He just stopped, standing above her with the glass of water, tears flowing freely. Till the glass fell and shattered against the floor, and then the large man joined it. ****************  
  
After the first vision, it took a long time for Videl to collect herself. After a good amount of tears, all she could manage to do was speak softly to her self. "Oh, Daddy. I am starting to understand."  
  
After much consideration she finally got the nerve to open the second bowl, and allowed herself to be pulled into another scene. In spite of the difficulty of the first, she pressed on.  
  
****************  
  
"What do you mean? She's gone? Where to?" Asked Mr. Satan.  
  
"I don't know sir." Replied one of his many assistants, a short round man in a blue suit.  
  
"Well she is probably just off on another training missions, wants to be strong like her daddy." He said dismissing the man. "Wow, I sure hope Videl is ok. I will need her to be here soon for some photo ops. Well she can take care of herself; she is my daughter after all. And we all know that I am the strongest. No one can be as strong as me. I certainly did beat Cell. If they all believe me, doesn't that make it true?" He asked no one in particular. "Why can't Videl believe me? Doesn't she know that I must be the champ, that I must be famous enough to make it all worth it?" He said sadly, his tone revealing his lament at not knowing his only daughter at all.  
  
Then another aid came in, a woman in a business suit, brining in more clients to seek out Mr. Satan for something or other. And just like that he switched it on, almost as if he was afraid to be anything but 'The Champ' in public.  
  
****************  
  
"Oh daddy, you really are stuck in the pull of your own deceit. I wish I could help you. But if you refuse to let me in, how can I?" Said Videl. This revelation had not surprised her very much, it did sadden her, but she remembered her cause. And that it might just help her father in the long run. So she opened the third lid and saw the future.  
  
****************  
  
She saw a woman, who looked vaguely like her mother, looking to the sky, waiting for something, or someone. It was quickly clear to her that this is what she would look like in the future. Then from nowhere came a tall man, in a black body suit with a green vest. She saw her future self fling herself into his arms and kiss him deeply, and passionately. But when her view pulled back all she could see of the man was a pair of sunglasses and a turban, as if he was trying to hide his identity. Then he scooped her up and flew them away.  
  
****************  
  
'Does that mean, I will fall in love with a superhero? Well that was clearly many years from now, but at least now I know.' She left the thought again unthought-of.  
  
In the room above, as she pondered the hermit finished her thought for her silently 'Yes my dear, you will find someone to love you, and it will be as amazing of an adventure as you could possibly imagine.'  
  
A short time later, Videl had gathered her self and her revelations and went up the stairs along the outside of the tower to the summit, to meet this new master.  
  
-------  
  
"Hello?" Called the girl.  
  
"Yo." Replied the cat. "You seek the holy water to make you stronger? Explain why to me."  
  
"That is complicated, but to put it simply I want to be strong enough to help people. You see my father has taken so much from our community and I want to give it back. I want to be able to help where he cannot, where he is too self absorbed or overcome with his life, and his lies."  
  
"You have expressed your reasons well, but not told me all of them. You have not told me about your need for your father's attention. That is fine, it is private."  
  
"How could you know that too?"  
  
"I would not be much of a hermit master if I could not read minds, now would I?"  
  
"I suppose not, sir."  
  
"Well come on now, the water is right there, all you need to do is get it."  
  
"Thank you." The girl replied earnestly as she made her way to the ornate jar at the center of the room. As she reached for it, it vanished in a blur of speed. She whirled around and saw the smirking cat. He had the jar dangling from the end of his cane. Before she could express her surprise he spoke again.  
  
"All you have to do is get it from me."  
  
"You didn't say you'd stop me."  
  
"Didn't say I wouldn't either."  
  
"Fine lets go." She said as she lunged at the hermit, and he just as easily dodged as he had done the first time.  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
Sorry this took so long to update. Every time I went to upload FF.net was down, however I did not stop writing, so I should have another chapter this weekend, and much faster updates. Although maybe I will use this as a chance for longer chapters, will have to think about that, but Chapter 6 is done also and will be up soon, thank you for taking the time to read. 


	6. And the World Below Kept Spinning

Here is Chapter 6. I was going to update this earlier in the evening but a thought came to me so I wrote more. And for those who have concerns, while I do like The Great Saiyaman, he will not exist for many years in this fic, if I decide to get that far. He does not exist until Gohan goes to HS, and we have not even seen the guy yet. OK well here is chapter 6.  
  
=-=-=-=-==-==-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
Chapter Six:  
  
**********  
  
She would attack, and he would dodge. She would advance; he would stay still until the last second and disappear in a burst of amazing speed. Again and again, every time he was just beyond her grasp. 'It is just like he knows when I am going to attack. Like he can read my mind.'  
  
With that he smiled. And the ancient cat -like hermit just said. "Of course I can. I told you as much."  
  
"Man, I need a break. Is that allowed?"  
  
"Oh, sure. We have only been at this for a few hours. This will take at least a while longer than that."  
  
"What makes you say that?" Asked Videl as she sat down to rest for the first time since she had climbed the tower. She may have stopped moving earlier, but the intrusion of the revelations of the past, present and future courtesy of master Korin had surely tired her out as much as anything.  
  
"History. Until Son Goku and his friends came though here it would take years for anyone to get a drink from this." Said the Cat-man as he spun the ornate pitcher around the end of his cane.  
  
"Years? Do you have that much food stored up?" Asked Videl, wavering for the first time in her quest, if only slightly. Though in truth she was just hungry and tired.  
  
"Ah, you are hungry. Eat this." Said hermit as he threw something to Videl.  
  
She caught it and examined it. "It looks like a dried out lima bean." She said aloud, knowing that her thoughts would not be private.  
  
"Ha ha, Senzu are much more powerful than mere beans." Laughed Korin.  
  
"Eat it?" She asked sheepishly. But nonetheless she ate it down, quickly. The taste and results were not what she had expected. It tasted like a dried up soybean might, but the results were too remarkable to remember. In an instant she was overflowing with vitality. She fought the urge to jump to her feet, but before she could react further her new master spoke again.  
  
"See? Pretty good huh? You want to know something else? It can heal any injury too. They are in short supply as of late, because of all the battles. But onto happier things." He said as jumped to his feet to continue. "Now concentrate on anticipating my movements."  
  
"Ok, here goes." She said with a deep breath, as they shot off again.  
  
It took her another full day beyond that point to get the water. When she did she was unsure if she had gotten in fair and square. She had unknowingly mimicked Goku in her success by getting Korin to loose the water over the ledge. She caught it and grabbed her safety rigging below on the tower before returning to the top triumphant. Once there she asked.  
  
"Did I complete the task?" She asked, unsure if it was ok to not actually take it out of his hands or not.  
  
"No, No it is fine, you just gave me quite a fright. Be more careful, that fall might have hurt you." He replied, exasperated.  
  
"Oh, ok." She said, conveniently ignoring his distinction between 'hurt you' and 'kill you' about the fall down Korin tower. As she took a long swig off the water, she noticed it tasted odd. Not sweet or pure like you might expect, but rusty and stale. "I don't feel any different, and it tasted kinda funny." She said to the old hermit.  
  
"Does it? What do you think rainwater should taste like?" He said with a cat like smirk.  
  
"Rainwater? I went through all this for rainwater?" She said, her voice angry but also weary.  
  
"All this, as you put it was your training. You are so much faster now than you were before, and stronger too for the climb." He said matter-of- factly. "Not lets have dinner and get some sleep for tomorrow you start the next stage of your training."  
  
And so the next morning Videl awoke eager to hear what the next stage of her training would be. Would she learn to fly, or maybe fire those energy attacks? She was understandably extremely excited until she actually heard the task set before her.  
  
"Ok so, it is time for your next task. What you need to do is head back towards your hometown, and then head south to Mt. Paozu. You should find a young man in a certain house there; actually I think there is just the one house at all. That is not the point, find a boy your age named Gohan and tell him that Tenshihan and I sent you to see him. Ask him to continue your training."  
  
"A boy my age?" She asked suspiciously.  
  
"Sure, he knows all those tricks you want to learn all too well. But that is after the next step of you training." Said Korin.  
  
"Next step?" Asked Videl, knowing that something about the way Korin spoke meant that this 'next step' was going to be the hard part.  
  
"You must get there under your own power. No planes or cars or boats." He said resolutely. "It will make you strong enough to learn from Gohan."  
  
"OK, so do I go now?" She asked looking at the long climb down before her, and also the long walk.  
  
"Here is your parting gift, a bag of senzu. Off you go." Said the Cat hermit as he pushed her off the side of the tower. "And don't worry you will be able to handle the fall." He called after her shrinking form.  
  
************  
  
'Wow, this fall really won't kill me?' Thought Videl on her way down. Ordinarily you cannot have time to ponder such things, but the great height of Korin tower not only made for great training but a long, drawn-out, fall as well. 'Wait a minute.' She thought when deciding to fight the moments of pain at the bottom.  
  
Though she trusted the hermit that she would not die from the fall, the pouch of senzu in her hand made her think about the results. Their legendary healing properties she had seen first hand via a cut during her training, gave her the motivation to try something to slow herself down. She had watched the tower fly by for a few seconds, just out of reach. She decided the best plan of attack would be to try and slow down by grabbing onto to tower. It was a plan that did not promise much less injury but she had to try something.  
  
'If only I was strong enough to fly.' She thought. 'Then I could pass this test of endurance. But, if this truly is a test, then maybe I should bare with the fall.' As she pondered this, the ground flew upon her, and then when she was mere hundred feet up she allowed her training with Korin to take over. She let herself fly towards the tower, something that she was fighting unconsciously for a time, and kicked off of it. She tucked into a front somersault and spun forward at a remarkable pace. And came out of it in time for a landing, ten feet away from the tower's base.  
  
********  
  
Upa was working at the edge of the tower when a sound above him drew him from his morning chores, tending to the base of the giant totem. Every morning he would make sure that the grass around it was no longer than the shortest carving. Any twigs would be collected. After the occasional storm sometimes he would even find branches and the like tangled high as he could reach. Today however, he had an easy day. A quick pass on the grass and then the polishing of the lower carvings ended his task. He stood and stretched till heard a noise far above him. As he looked up he saw a young girl spinning for the ground, seemingly out of control. "Oh, my! No!" Cried the man, in utter disbelief and horror. He had seen a few martial artists in his day fail the test of the Sage Korin. But he never expected her. It was unthinkable. It was heartbreaking.  
  
Before Upa's eyes, caught up with what was surely to be a spectacular collision of a girl who had fallen from the side of the totem and the earth, he stopped and looked down in reverence. He said a few words to the being that lived above the Hermit's lair and looked to the mess that he would tend with more care and sadness than of his father, and his brief trip to the afterlife. But there was no mess, no death, at least none that he could see. There was just a girl standing on the spot that he had walked over a few minutes before.  
  
As he ran to her, she spoke. "I. I. I." Was all that she could manage before he reached her and saw for the first time her face. When came around her he did not see pain, fear or even that feared look of nothingness behind her eyes. No, he saw shock.  
  
"I barely felt that. And I did not even do anything. I just saw you, no more like I almost felt you right beneath me and acted." She exclaimed in disbelief more to herself than him. This was the training that she had received along with her rainwater? How was it possible? All that high- speed training could not have made her impervious to such a fall could it? Before she could decide on the answer her companion spoke again.  
  
"Are you alright?" He asked stunned at her statement and improvement, but most of all thrilled he would not have to tend to her as his duty to the tower prescribed.  
  
"I am fine. No better than fine. Are you alright?" She replied to, and then asked the man before her.  
  
"Me?" Asked Upa, shocked that he would be cause of any concern.  
  
"Yeah, I almost fell on you. Plus you look a little pale." She said with a smile.  
  
With that the color and a smile returned to the face of the large man. "I think I am mostly just relieved that you are ok my young friend."  
  
"Yeah, well Korin said I would survive the fall after he threw me off. That reminds me I have to get to my mission. Which way is west?" As Videl asked that she began to think of the nature of her training, and what she wanted to accomplish.  
  
"Threw you off???" Said Upa flabbergasted. But soon he recalled the question, and found his dad and wife to see their guest off as well as find directions. Soon the four were together to say their goodbyes.  
  
Bora looked at the girl before her, amazed at her progress. He thought of the nature of power, in this world. Those who had the true power wanted little from it. He had met several men who could clearly dominate the populace with their will and acquired strength, yet they always just wanted peace for their families. Then he thought of the progression of the young one before him, how old was she ten? Twelve? He was not sure but she had already progressed farther than Son Goku had at her age no matter where in that range it fell.  
  
"That is also the nature of power." He wondered aloud. "You may have surpassed Son at your age, but only because he raised the bar before you. Remember that well." He said as a last piece of advice. He looked to her intently, seeing her take the advice very well. A determined look and hearty nod sent his eyes to the heavens to find her directions. "That must be west. Are you headed back to Orange Star City?"  
  
"Yes. Thank you for all of your help. And encouragement. Well I should go. Be safe my new friends." She called as she set off at a brisk pace.  
  
"Wait, West is the other way." Called Upa.  
  
"I know, but I am training." Called back Videl as she increased to a full run and became just a blur.  
  
"Training?" Asked Upa to no one in particular.  
  
"Taking the long way to help strengthen herself." Said his father as he put an arm around his son. "Speaking of, when was the last time we trained together?" Upa's wife just laughed as the half-hug soon became a wrestling match and the happy family went on about their lives.  
  
A few miles ahead Videl was deep in thought that was both far away, and central to her current task of running. She had learned quite a bit about moving at high speeds from on top of the tower. But still it did not account for the fall nor the avoiding of Upa. What happened there? Was that really the high-speed movement that Korin spoke of?  
  
'He did say that after image technique, what was it called? Zanzou- something? He said it was like using all of your energy to throw yourself. Is that what I finally did? Everything did seem to slow slightly. But the master said that the faster you go the more likely you are to disappear. Imagine that. Even if I am years away, I am within grasp of moving that fast!'  
  
Before she even realizing it she came to the ocean. 'That was fast. Must have been caught up in my thoughts. Now which way to go?' She pulled out her Capsule Corp. map device. It was complete with GPS, auto update and distance counter. She was shocked to see just how far she had run.  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
End Notes: Bora has met all of the human Z fighters in the later DB eps btw. The progression of strength behind Goku has been sped up all throughout DB and DBZ so I felt fine about including Videl in the long list. I just decided to let Bora actually speak of it. This chapter in length is getting up to the norm for my other story, and I should keep them at this length from now on, unless shorter faster submitted chapters are preferable. Thank you for taking the time to read this, and I hope you enjoyed it. 


	7. Travel in Style

Here is Chapter 7: I have finally gotten back around to posting. Have been writing on and off all along, but did not put anything up. That will change. This one is up first; expect the others soon, as well as some new stuff I have been working on.  
  
=-=-=-=-==-==-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
Chapter Seven:  
  
**********  
  
As she looked at the map, the fact that Korin tower was on it surprised her. As did the fact that it was properly identified. However, the most interesting fact had to do with the distance from the tower to the ocean before which she stood. It was an impossible distance for the time it had taken, but the facts spoke for themselves.  
  
When she finally returned to the question that sent her to the map device in the first place, which way to go, she had already begun to notice her surrounding. The beach was wonderful. A cool breeze blew from the sea, and the smells, oh the smells. It brought back memories of happier days, of playing as a young girl, and of her mother. Her mother did love the beach. "Yes. I think I will stay along the beach for the time being. Maybe." She began aloud, before the pull of the surf got her attention. She had to begin with a swim, for training, of course.  
  
"I can swim across the inlet, or as far as I like along this way." She said, referring to the map and the northwestern path along the continent she had chosen.  
  
In the end Videl swam a few miles, and found it to be, well, rather annoyingly easy. It was not nearly the workout she remembered from her younger days to fight and strain against the undertow to even get out to the depths, let alone after that. So she abandoned it with more wonder at her strength to run along the beach.  
  
This was more like it. Fighting the sand for footing really did suit her better, as did her plan to not attract attention of the beach goers. Every step she took in her average paced run, she pushed down as hard as she could, so that momentarily every step she was nearly hip deep in sand. Her speed coupled with the distance she kept made it look like the young girl was just having a fun run down the beach along the dunes. If they would have thought about it, it would have attracted attention, but the day was so beautiful, and the beach so nice.  
  
Finally after a good morning workout Videl rinsed herself off at a changing room of a small beach community and made her way for a late lunch at one of the local establishments. Only after she was fully rested and nourished did she note just how far she had come.  
  
'I will be there in no time.' She said looking up from her map tool, to herself. Since the beach she was standing on was surprisingly a distant suburb of West City. She had crossed the span of, no, she had gone the long way around the Western Sea and it was only the mid-afternoon. Apparently a constant, average paced run, really could take you far.  
  
As Videl wandered the streets of the small town, trying to find the beach to continue on, a noise behind her caught her attention. She turned just in time for an armed man wearing a ski mask to run into her, and drop a bag full of money as he fell backwards. Videl was just in shock, as the full- grown man running into her did not hurt, it was the same kind of awe but not in pain sensation as the fall from Korin tower.  
  
"Damn, brat!" Yelled the man, as he grabbed his weapon and moved it to threaten her to move. But Videl did not move. As he moved upon her to she did not cower in fear as he expected, she just stood there with a confused, and annoyed look on her face. "Move it!"  
  
Videl sized up the man before her. He was above average in height, and was fairly well built as she could tell from his black muscle shirt. However there was something about him that she could just tell he was no match for her, even without the demonstration of strength in their collision. So she simply moved forward and snatched the gun out his hand and tossed it to the approaching police.  
  
"Give that back." Said the man, still in a little shock at her speed. He quickly recovered and advanced on her menacingly, oblivious to the police. He lunged at her just in time for the girl to seemingly vanish and reappear behind him with a solid punch to the back of his head. This was of course what the cops and onlookers saw as he was rendered unconscious in a single blow.  
  
After the man was quickly cuffed and hauled off to an ambulance, a police officer approached Videl. She thought that this middle aged, well-groomed officer would congratulate or thank her, instead he said.  
  
"You should be more careful than that little girl. Leave the crime fighting to us professionals." Started the cop in a condescending tone.  
  
"You fool. Don't you recognize her?" Came the knowing voice of a kind looking round officer with a graying mustache. "That is Mr. Satan's Daughter. She can handle herself."  
  
"Mister Satan's Daughter?" Came the voice of the same arrogant man. And soon his voice was added in with the rest of the police in the area. "Thank you for all your help, Mr. Satan's Daughter." Came all of the congratulations. Even when the kind old officer added his earnest thanks to her, it still hurt like he was thanking her for her father.  
  
At the sadness and disapproval of her father's actions, Videl ran from the scene, and the town as fast as she could. The only thing the crowd saw was that she was there one moment then gone the next. After a few minutes Videl had realized that she was traveling at remarkable speed, and when she stopped she found herself in the middle of West City. Her newfound skill had dulled her disgust at being Mr. Satan's Daughter again.  
  
'When I am training I am just Videl to everyone, but as soon as I am recognized, it is like I have accomplished nothing. I wish I could yell, 'I have surpassed my fraud of a father!' I wish I could be disowned by him, I wish everyone would not recognize me. Wait a minute.' Thought Videl as the idea of disguising herself came to mind. She was quickly interrupted by the sight of a cardboard cutout of herself with her father in a window the store she was passing. 'I have an idea.'  
  
As Videl walked into the salon, the news was reporting her latest accomplishment. "And so Mr. Satan's Daughter saved the day by foiling the robbery, only fifteen minutes ago." Came the report.  
  
"Can I help you?" Asked the woman behind the counter.  
  
"Actually, that was just the problem. Could you make it so I don't look like Mr. Satan's Daughter anymore? This is just how I always have been but I don't want it to seem like I am copying her. That is just not who I am." Said Videl with a touch of irony.  
  
"Oh, sure, can fit you in later this afternoon, if you really want to not be mistaken for her, you really should change your outfit too, that is what she wears all the time." Said the women thinking the resemblance to the publicity photos was uncanny. If Mr. Satan's Daughter had not just been reported 50 miles away few minutes ago it would have been easy to think this girl was really the famous one.  
  
And so Videl set out to change her look. It really was no wonder she was so conspicuous. The same pigtails and white shirt could be seen everywhere on her fathers merchandise. But honestly she really had no use for anything else. So she got a bit of cash from a capsule and headed to the closest store, it happened to be a Capsule Corp. merchandising store. So armed with the slight change of an oversized CC logo white shirt, CC brand Mirai no Trunks® boots and a hat, red with a white front Capsule Corp. in black writing, she made her way off to the same salon.  
  
She quickly pulled all of her hair into a ponytail and through the back of her baseball cap. She did not want to be spotted at all, and until it was time for her appointment she would take no chances. Unfortunately all her planning was for nothing as she stumbled into another bank robbery.  
  
As Videl saw yet another disguised man, armed with a gun and as much stolen money as he could carry, it occurred to her that if she was going to help people, she would be noticed. 'I mean really how many girls have the strength to do the things I can. If I just want to be left alone, I should not stick around for the credit. Although I could understand my father best of all when I was getting those congratulations earlier. Lets see just how fast I can take care of this.' Thought Videl as she ran full speed at the armed man just outside of an obvious getaway car.  
  
As Videl was busy concentrating on helping to stop the thief and get out of there as fast as possible without getting anyone hurt, what the casual observer saw was more remarkable than that. From the moment she rushed the bandits, she was less than a blur, and when she struck, she as well might have been invisible. All that could be seen was a burst of wind knocking over the large man trying to get into the car, and when his accomplice got out to help, it seemed that same gust came back and toppled him too. They were obviously unconscious, and would be till the police arrived even if it took a couple hours.  
  
This left the crowd completely confused, but also grateful at the luck of having the thieves foiled, if only be chance. And with the attention of the onlookers at the scene ahead of them, no one noticed Videl appear again at the back of the growing mass of people, well almost no one.  
  
Videl did not notice him until she had slowed, but his eyes had stayed with her the entire time, once she had passed the speed to be seen by normal eyes. She saw the way he looked at her, with a knowing smirk, but he nodded with approval. Then She saw the woman behind him, not much shorter than him without his gravity defying hair, but dwarfed by the full effect. He was standing in front of her protectively, but with the nod, he let down his guard.  
  
"Who did all that?" She asked. The man nodded as to point to Videl. "Oh, I think I know her." Said the blue haired woman as she went towards the girl.  
  
Videl was uncertain as what to do. The woman knew her, and she should run, to avoid suspicion, but there was something about the nice look on the face of the woman, and something altogether different about the look of the man that kept her in her place. His look had sized her up and while saw something to fear also noted she was of little concern. As the chill from the first smirk finished it's trip down her spine the woman spoke to her directly.  
  
"I know you, we'd better get you out of here, just in case." Said the woman towards the circle of people around the police and the scene. "You're becoming rather famous, on your own merits." She said as she pulled out a capsule and threw it to reveal a very fast looking jet car. As the looks of the crowd that had pushed passed them to see the confusion began to notice just who was in front of the capsule car, the woman pulled girl in and immediately took off.  
  
"That was close." Said the Woman.  
  
"What about your, um, companion." Said Videl, not wanting to make any assumptions about her rescuer.  
  
"He will beat us to my place. And here we are." Said the woman as the car landed outside of Capsule Corp. It was then that Videl did the first of several double takes.  
  
'Blue-haired woman. CC. Blue-haired woman, CC. BLUE-HAIRED WOMAN, CC? THIS IS BULMA BRIEFS!!' Thought Videl before muttering aloud. "You are Bulma Briefs." The internal shock had overpowered her so that when she said it aloud, it was just a low, mumbled sentence; fortunately her shock was evident on her face.  
  
"Yep, that's me." Said Bulma sweetly. "And this is my husband Vegeta." He nodded to the two as they exited the vehicle.  
  
"She is fairly strong all things considered." Said Vegeta to his wife.  
  
'All things considered?' Thought Videl before noticing that Vegeta had beaten them here. "But didn't we leave you?" She asked him, very confused.  
  
"Yes." Replied Vegeta simply.  
  
Videl was about to inquire further when she realized she recognized him too. "You were at the Cell fight! You are friends with Son Goku!"  
  
Vegeta was about to laugh, but before he could Bulma interrupted. "Yes, we were."  
  
"Were? What happened to him?" Asked Videl; honestly concerned for a man she had never met.  
  
"He did not survive the battle." Said Vegeta simply, almost sadly in place of Bulma. She had begun to tear up and turned to Vegeta, who held her close and comforted her stoically.  
  
"I am so sorry." Said Videl sadly.  
  
"Don't be, he sacrificed himself for all of us." Said Vegeta, more to Bulma than Videl.  
  
"You are right. Even now you know him better than I." Said Bulma wistfully. After a moment, she turned to Videl and informed her. "You see Goku was my oldest friend, and Vegeta his greatest nemesis. And yet they had this sort of understanding that made them closer than you could imagine."  
  
At that Vegeta made a "Pssh" sound, but did not disagree.  
  
"So Videl how is your training?" Asked Bulma, her friendly manner returning.  
  
"How did you? Oh, my dad." Said Videl sadly.  
  
"Well that is how I recognized you, but we have spoken before." At that Videl, thought hard, but could not remember. "I am the one who helped you with your training." Continued Bulma with a wink.  
  
"The book!" Exclaimed Videl. "You were the one on the phone! I thought you sounded familiar then!"  
  
"Well how is your training going??" Bulma asked as she led the girl into the living section of Capsule Corp. They were sitting in the living room before Videl answered.  
  
"OK, I went to see master Korin and he sent me on a mission. I am to walk to this other master's house on the other side of the world for more training."  
  
"Are you going to see Tien?" Guessed Bulma.  
  
"No." Started Videl before Mrs. Briefs interrupted.  
  
"Hello honey! Oh my you have a little guest. Are you here to see my wonderful grandson?" Came the saccharine older woman's voice. "Oh my, Bulma dear you have not given her any tea or snacks yet!" She called as she hurried out of the room.  
  
Before Videl could speak Bulma explained. "Don't mind my mother, she is always like that."  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
End Notes: For any who think she is too fast or too strong I only point out that before anyone other than Goku or Yajirobe climbed Korin tower they could outrun cars and zanzouken. There is that part, I have written far beyond it already. Assumptions are not facts and misleading clues are fun. Thank you for taking the time to read this, and I hope you enjoyed. 


	8. Lifestyles of the Rich and Famous

Here is Chapter 8: I wrote this one with chapter 7, but did not get around to putting it up till now. Wanted to catch up on the other one first. That, plus I am very near to posting what has really kept my writing interest lately, besides my lesser un-posted dbz ideas that is, a RK offering. But that is not ready yet and I will plug it later (does that crossover as well as I think it would or is it just fairly new to TV?). Well anyway here it is.  
  
=-=-=-=-==-==-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
Chapter Eight:  
  
********** "You say she is always like that? I could not imagine." Said Videl still a little put off by the appearance and disappearance of the elder Mrs. Briefs as they sat in a comfortable living room. As the awkwardness of the interruption began to pass the older woman returned again this time with the promised refreshments.  
  
As the fussing and polite conversation over tea began to die down Videl began to look for a way to take her leave. As if Bulma sensed this she spoke.  
  
"That is great mom." She concluded her mothers rant on a particular brand of cake or bakery. "I am sure that next time Videl is in town she will surely stop by there. Now it is getting late. Videl I'd imagine you won't travel tonight right?"  
  
"I guess not but I could make it a little bit farther before dark." Began the girl before she was cut off.  
  
"We won't hear of it you must stay here tonight. You can be on your way early tomorrow." Said Bulma firmly.  
  
"Then she will be staying for dinner, and you can meet my darling grandson!!" Bulma's mother said with a big grin. "I must now check on dinner and your father. He has been babysitting for a while now." And just like that she was gone again.  
  
As the two sat together, Bulma was about to ask more about the training quest. But a thought that had stuck with Videl since their wild meeting before made her ask about it.  
  
"Ms. Briefs, Bulma, how do you do it? You are the most famous woman in the world and yet you hardly seem it. I am having a bit of trouble with my father's ill-gotten fame and I just had to ask. Is it possible to have a normal life?"  
  
"Normal? No. But you cannot be afraid to live your life." Said Bulma as she regarded the girl and then thought about the rest of her question. "I imagine that you know about your father. From what I saw, or rather didn't see you are clearly stronger than him. But as for this latest dose of fame I suppose my friends are to blame."  
  
"To blame?" Ask Videl, the advice not lost to her, just overpowered by the latter statement.  
  
"They have never had any time for fame, at least not in the heroism. That plus the losses, it is hard to feel a need to be acknowledged. At least that is what I think."  
  
"Some good can come of this, I am making friends like you because of it. To be honest I was thinking of making myself a disguise for being out in public when I met you. But what you said and a few other things have made me reconsider. Maybe I should not let the actions of others dissuade me from being myself."  
  
"Plus you have enough super speed to outrun any sort of paparazzi. Can I ask you, do you know how fast you can go? Oh, and can you fly yet?" With the question Bulma looked concerned.  
  
"Don't worry, when I met master Tenshinhan he flew away, I know that flying is possible. But no I have not been able to yet. But someday I will learn." Said the girl resolutely. "As for how fast. I really don't know. But I don't expect to be more than a day or two from Orange Star City."  
  
At that comment Bulma pondered then spoke as she stood. "Come with me."  
  
"Where to?" Asked Videl.  
  
"My lab."  
  
=-=-=-=  
  
When they came to the end of a maze of hallways that Videl could not have hoped to remember they were before a great door. It stood nearly two stories tall and in the center was an advanced looking monitor/security system. With a password, handprint and retinal scan that seemed to be faster than could be possible, the great door pulled open at the center. When Videl saw the warehouse sized room before her all she could do is gawk.  
  
"This is my big lab. I have a small one too for small projects, but we need some room for this."  
  
"For what?" Asked Videl, still imposed by the size and advance ness of the surroundings.  
  
"To see how you are doing." Said Bulma as she typed something into a computer on the near wall. In a matter of seconds robots had set up several devices on benches before them. Bulma picked one up; it was an eyepiece and earpiece combo, like a personal tv headset or something. She pressed a button on the side as she looked at Videl. "Interesting." She said as she made a note at the computer.  
  
"Interesting?" Asked Videl.  
  
"This machine measures your inherent strength. I could tell you what it is, but with no reference it would be a meaningless number. Lets just say you are many times stronger than what you would consider the strongest 'normal' human."  
  
"Wow." What she could say to that? It certainly did convey her amazement. At the technology and her progress. She was so impressed with the both that the 'human' in place of person comment was lost on her.  
  
"Cool huh? But that is not the point. It is just for my speed estimate chart."  
  
"What to you mean?" Asked Videl intrigued at this until now unknown technology.  
  
"Well power to speed is a correlation not a direct relationship. Though ideally it is. You don't ever want your speed or your power to differentiate from this ideal." Instructed Bulma as she pointed up to the large monitor full of numbers and terms than meant nothing to Videl. Seeing the lost look on the girls face Bulma continued. "In any case lets put you on the speed track here. Between my son and the troubles of the world, I have not gotten anyone to give me updated speed data since the last big jump in power and speed." Marveled the scientist as she led the girl to the door a giant glass tunnel.  
  
"What do I do?" Asked Videl eager to help the world's most famous scientist.  
  
"Three laps, as fast as you can. Ideally you should make the second at full speed." Instructed Bulma as she went to yet another console and began to prepare.  
  
Videl stepped into the giant glass track and noted that the design and airflow seemed to be made to combat claustrophobia. She strode to the starting line stretched and stood ready to run. "Ready when you are."  
  
"Go when you are ready." Came the voice over the intercom.  
  
And then in something of a blur, the test was over. Videl came out rather winded at sprinting full speed.  
  
"Wow you should have no trouble making it home tomorrow." Said Bulma clearly impressed.  
  
"Tomorrow. How fast did I get up to?" Asked the stunned girl.  
  
"Never mind the numbers. You will only get faster as you keep training, but don't worry about escaping undue attention." Said the woman. It was quite clear she was proud of her young new friends progress. "My it's getting late, I have to rescue my dad from my boy. Would you like to meet him?"  
  
"Yes, I'd love to." Said Videl earnestly.  
  
And so a few minutes later Videl met the young, not quite toddler named Trunks. She immediately took a liking to the boy, his cute imitation of his father, his striking purple hair. He was quite the remarkable child. And the boy smiled at her from the beginning, and even more so when she played with him, making him laugh with funny faces and sounds that anyone who might have known Videl would have been shocked to see. But Bulma looked on with pride and a smile at the children before her. For as strong and mature as Videl was she was still a girl, and was enjoying herself very much.  
  
When the time came to end the playing Bulma picked up her son and headed to dinner with Videl. It was then she commented on the wonderful scene she had watched until the meal was ready. "You really are good with kids."  
  
"I had no idea it was like that. But more so just playing with him was the first time I had fun, real fun in a long time. All the nonsense with my father, and the related sadness, and then the training had me forgetting what just having fun like that was like anymore." Commented Videl. "You all have been so nice, I will be sad to go tomorrow, perhaps I could visit sometime later."  
  
"Of course we'd love to have you. Maybe you could even baby-sit for me?" Said Bulma happily, but she had a feeling the next time the girl would call, something would be rather different.  
  
"Maybe. But now I have to worry about my training." Said Videl introspectively.  
  
"I meant to ask you about your training before." Started Bulma again, only to be interrupted again.  
  
"BULMA! Dinner is ready! How much longer must I wait?" Came Vegeta's powerful commanding voice. It sounded mean and unsympathetic but the fact that he was waiting for her to eat spoke volumes. And she smiled as they hurried to the dining room and had a giant feast of a meal.  
  
Videl gaped at Bulma's husband eating. "Is that even possible?"  
  
"Doing the things you are learning to do requires energy. Have you not noticed your appetite increasing as well?"  
  
"Yeah a little." Said Videl still in shock.  
  
"Well it is relative to strength. Look on Vegeta's meal as representative of how much energy he burns, an example of his true strength." Instructed Bulma.  
  
"But if he eats that much more, and needs that much more energy. Is he that much stronger?"  
  
"Absolutely." Said Vegeta proudly, pausing his repast just enough to speak, before continuing.  
  
"Amazing." Gasped Videl.  
  
"You have no idea." Said Bulma thoughtfully.  
  
And so the evening and morning passed as normally as it could as a guest of the richest woman in the world and her kooky family. Said family and Videl had gathered outside just after lunch of the giant domed building to see her off. She had meant to leave in the morning but it was so nice to be with such a group of loving people, in their own way, and she felt so welcome.  
  
"Bye Videl, good luck with your training. I hope you find what you are looking for." Said Bulma hopeful for her, though sad and the parting company.  
  
"I have nothing but hope. Every person I meet on this trip has been so nice and hospitable. I have made wonderful friends like you and that is enough evidence for my cause so far." Said Videl, honestly encouraged by these famous people leading normal lives.  
  
"You are too kind, take care! Say bye-bye Trunks." Cooed Bulma.  
  
"Bye-Bye Bidel!" Said the young boy.  
  
At that Videl gave them both big hugs and said goodbye. Then in a flash of speed she was gone.  
  
As she ran, in a blur past unsuspecting people she thought again about leading a normal life. 'If father is so addicted to fame I say let him have it. But it is surely not for me. If my absence has not made that clear to everyone already I will just have to try harder. I will use my new gift of speed to avoid such fame while still continuing my quest to help people.' She resolved, as she continued her quest east, to find this young master of the secret advanced martial arts she sought.  
  
That night as she camped out, the great decision of whether to stop at home first or not occurred to her. She could be to Orange Star City or Mt. Paozu by mid morning the next day. But would she even be able to see her father? Should she bother? When she resolved to keep trying she figured she could at least call the man and tell her she was coming. She thought as she played with buttons on her cell phone. 'Will I need an appointment to talk to him?' She wondered to herself as she called his private number.  
  
After a quick explanation of her training mission her father was actually very glad to hear from her.  
  
"So you can be here tomorrow afternoon? At three?" Asked Mr. Satan excitedly.  
  
"I suppose. Why?" Asked Videl suspiciously.  
  
"No reason, really. Ok it is a surprise. Just try to be here by three. We live in the mayor's mansion now ok? See you then sweetheart!" He said quickly if not completely phony-sounding as he hung up.  
  
'I wonder what he needs me to sell now? Well, will have to see tomorrow, but first sleep.' Thought Videl as she marveled at the stars in the country. It was this moment that she unconsciously decided that she would settle out in the country, someday. Not for the peace of being out of the limelight, but this chance to see the serenity and stillness of nature, a calm and peaceful life.  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
End Notes: Honestly as I write this I am deciding the smaller details. I may have the broad ideas done but with room to work. So I did not mean to do a mini swerve on the Videl haircut issue. But it seemed she was doing it for all the wrong reasons, and the way it was done was too cute to not transplant later on. Oh yeah one little teaser for next time, Videl will make it to good old 439 next chapter. 


	9. Room with a view, Room for rent

It certainly has been a while since I posted last. I think this chapter is something of a crossroads in the story so I spent a lot of time on it, hope it was worthwhile. Here is Chapter 9:  
  
=-=-=-=-==-==-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
Chapter Nine:  
  
**********  
  
The dawn awoke Videl the next morning. It was a marvelous thing to wake to the sunrise in such a way. Since she did not bother with any light she slept and woke with the sun. 'That really was nice, maybe not something to do everyday, but something I would not have missed.'  
  
As she reflected deeper it was clear that not only did the effect of this peaceful evening and new morning give her this happiness. There was something more. 'It's like I am close to a contentment. I can feel it slipping away but for a moment there, I was truly at peace with my father and the direction of my life. Someday I will live in that moment. And I guess that is what I am looking for in the end.' Came the wise thoughts of the young girl.  
  
Though she was unsure of how to grab hold of that contentment that was pushed back by the realities of her life, for once she knew what it was. And now she could strive for it. But those were things far in the future, for how many girls her age found the peace of mind and satisfaction she sought to keep for the rest of her life?  
  
If Videl had found contentment in the forest with her life, the city drove it away from her minutes after her arrival at their new 'home'. She found herself whisked away by a coordinator of some sorts and dressed in an outfit befitting a girl half her age more appropriately. But before she could complain she found herself on a stage with her father in front of this strange mansion that was said to be her home.  
  
"And now, it gives me great honor to present to you, the world's savior, the key to the city." Said the short round bald man, which Videl had seen in her vision of the present.  
  
"Thank you Mr. Mayor." Said her father, with a happy smile and a fake tear in his eye.  
  
"That is not all Mr. Satan, we have another little surprise for you. The city council and I have unanimously decided to change the name of Orange Star City to Satan City, in honor of our most famous resident." Said the Mayor, though it was quite clear by the proceedings and interactions that Videl's first impression of him as her father's errand boy was quite appropriate.  
  
"This is such a shock!" Exclaim the proud namesake of the city in his fake surprise award speech voice. Videl fought the urge to knock him down, steal the microphone and announce to the masses gathered that it was surely his idea to name the city for himself. "Thank you all so much, on behalf of my daughter and myself, thank you." He said with pride. Though the short gulp based on the glare he got from Videl as he looked to her to extend her thanks was very noticeable. However Mr. Satan's charms quickly won the crowd back and allowed Videl to escape to her transplanted room.  
  
After a quick shower and change of clothes, she set out reloading her capsules for her next mission. Even if it were just a quick run down the island it would not hurt to be prepared. Though in truth she was keeping busy to calm down before she would have to see her father again to set off on her quest of training anew.  
  
"Dad, you have a minute?" She called into his study, once she had worked up the nerve to speak to him and choked back her bile. She found him, in what was a familiar situation away from others. He sat admiring better days on his TV. She thought sadly to all she had learned just before she met Korin, and pushed it aside since he was obviously not ready yet.  
  
"What is it Honey?" He asked. Looking up from his old match after a long pause.  
  
"I am off on another training mission." She said simply but firmly.  
  
"Are you sure? I worry about your safety." Said the larger man, his concern fighting through his own woes.  
  
"I will be fine daddy, I'll just climb Mt. Paozu to the south. Nothing major." She said nonchalantly.  
  
For a moment, in his shock at her progress, she saw the idea of telling her that it was too much, that he could not even do such a thing. But it passed, and with it the thrill of the moment of closeness.  
  
"Just be careful dear." Came his voice, distant again, caught up in remembering his past of earned glory, and lost love. His daughter pitied him for a moment, as she resolved to try and be more patient with him.  
  
'All that has happened has hurt him, maybe even more so than me. And in all the commotion I think if it is possible he misses mom more than I do.' She thought sadly as she set off to find this mysterious master to the south.  
  
Outside of the gate of their new house, was a large crowd of sightseers. As they noticed Videl at the front door flashbulbs popped. This made the most famous girl in the world retreat back inside. For a moment, she thought herself trapped in her own 'home'.  
  
'I cannot believe I forgot.' Thought Videl as she retreated to the back yard, hid behind a tree and disappeared from the view of normal eyes. In a flash she leapt over the security wall and made her way out of Satan City. 'Now there is something I wish I could forget.' Thought Videl of the newly posted sign, "Now Leaving Satan City, Home Of The World's Savior".  
  
At the outskirts of her hometown Videl figured that she should at least make good on her conversation with her father. So she made her way to the top of the nearby mountain. She passed the treacherous paths and valleys with ease. Taking her time to appreciate her improvement. Even at this more reasonable pace the amazing jumps and sprints made short work of the misty valleys, as she found herself at the summit in no time.  
  
"Would you look at that?" She marveled at the scene before her. It truly was nature's majesty before her. The mist of countless waterfalls hanging above the fertile valley below was breathtaking. As she looked out to the southwest she saw it. Along a river from the mountain was a small cluster of houses. She could not really tell if it was a small village or just a sectioned house, but that would be as good a place as any to begin the search for this prodigy.  
  
=-=-=  
  
Son Chi-Chi was sitting at the kitchen table of her secluded home, nursing a cup of tea. She had often done this even before the recent anguish, in the afternoon lull between meals. She was however, so wrapped up in her troubled thoughts that she did not hear the knock at the door at first.  
  
At the second knock she hurried to the door, afraid to loose one of few visitors, as well as respite from her troubles. What she found at the door puzzled her. There stood a young preteen girl, with a nervous look on her face and unusual outfit. The nervous look increased when Chi-Chi sized her up, though she lacked the more defined skills of her friends, the fighters, Chi-Chi's rudimentary ki sensing did tell her: this girl was above normal.  
  
"Hello, ma'am I am Videl. I have been sent to find the young master Gohan." She said nervously.  
  
"Really? Sent by who exactly?" Asked Chi-Chi perplexed. What could this girl be after her son for?  
  
"Masters Korin and Tenshinhan. They said he would expect me." Answered Videl, her confusion mounting as well.  
  
"Those two huh? They are two of the more reasonable of the group, but I have not heard from them. There seems to be some sort of break down of communication."  
  
"I knew she was coming." Came a fiery voice from within the house. "Tien was here the other day. I will tell you what I told him, I have no need for distractions or silly chores to keep me busy. Find yourself someone else." Said the voice of the silhouette just inside the house. Through the darkness caused by the afternoon sun Videl could have sworn she saw his eyes, burning in festering rage, it scared her more than she had thought possible. Then as unexpectedly as he appeared, he was gone.  
  
"That was Gohan." Informed Chi-Chi sadly. "He has been very angry since the death of his dad. I can only imagine what would happen. . . Where are my manners? Please come in." She said as she led Videl into the kitchen and fixed her some tea.  
  
As the woman, this seemingly perfect mother, like out of a dream, Videl thought about what she had said. 'Gohan's father died recently. He is very powerful, according to Korin. Could he be?'  
  
By the time the tea was done, Chi-Chi's concern for her son, and for their lot eased to remind her that they had not been properly introduced.  
  
"So my dear, your name is Videl? Mine is Chi-Chi . . ." She started.  
  
"Son Chi-Chi?" Asked Videl carefully, but with understated excitement.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then your husband was?" Asked Videl with wide eyes of shock.  
  
"Yes, he was Son Goku alright. I am surprised you didn't know that."  
  
"I was just told, look for a boy my age named Gohan here. I am sorry for your loss." Said Videl gathering her courage for what she had to say next. Chi-Chi just gave a tearing nod. "My father is Mr. Satan. He is stealing your husband's credit. I will do anything necessary to make amends for his crimes." Her shame, honest regret, sadness and need to undue the wrongs of her father's fame were clear on her face well past her words.  
  
Chi-Chi just looked at the young girl for a moment as she prepared to be rebuked. What the older woman did next was not even in the realm of possibilities to Videl. She smiled.  
  
"My dear, it seems your father has wronged you far worse than my family. They do not fight for glory, but for the safety of others. And besides, the biggest surprise is that Goku did not beat Cell, it was Gohan." She said with pride for her son, and sadness for her lost husband.  
  
The shock of the revelation that might be expected was overloaded by the disgrace.  
  
"No! You must be angry. Yell at me, scold me, hurt me, I am guilty by association. My father is a bad man; he steals the hard earned sacrifices of others. So much so that he would risk anything, anyone to keep his ill- gotten gains." Yelled Videl tearfully, the shame, and loneliness overloading her once again.  
  
Before she noticed what was happening she was being hugged by Chi-Chi. She was comforting her. How could a stranger care more for her than her father?  
  
"I honestly thought I was past this." Said Videl through her heavy sobs.  
  
"My dear you cannot reason your way through hurt. You can only endure."  
  
And so the young daughter of the fraud was comforted by Chi-Chi, and it helped. In so many ways, not the least of which was the fresh motherly connection she had found, if only for this moment.  
  
(A/N It seems that I honestly believe that what Videl needs most is a nice big hug, as in my other story.)  
  
After the moment had passed Chi-Chi spoke first.  
  
"I know you are a strong young woman, not used to showing your feelings. I can tell, just by that embarrassed look on your face. There is no need to be."  
  
"I, but still, I am sorry for bothering you with my petty concerns. So much more has happened to you than me, I mean your family, and your loss." She said, rambling apologetically.  
  
"Never mind that now, I think this training is a great idea. Gohan needs to focus on something besides the pain of loss. In some ways you do too. But more than that you need, let me guess, to make your own name, become your own woman. And to do that you want to be stronger." Said Chi-Chi feeling she had a pretty good grasp on the situation.  
  
"It's not like I want to beat him up or nothing. Sometimes maybe, but I think I could give him a run for his money right now. No, I want to help people, have been helping people." Said Videl passionately, denying any of her father's fame seeking ways.  
  
"Of course dear, I did not mean to suggest otherwise." Interjected the older woman, her opinion of the girl only rising as they spoke.  
  
"I have been helping people, as I could, on my way here. I must admit that the boost it gives my father's fame does hurt a bit. But only because I am doing this as penance for all he has taken." She said, unconcerned with the consequences of her words, the woman to whom she spoke did know the truth after all. Even if she chose to ignore what wrongs her father had done, Videl still felt a need to give back, to help where she could.  
  
"But really why I am here is to become strong enough to help whenever, wherever possible. Maybe it is a combination of my morals frowning on his actions in gaining that praise, coupled with the need for it that he has passed on to me. It is the only time he pays any attention to me." She started sadly.  
  
"I understand, you don't need to retread this, you have me on your side already. My son really needs something, and I think you can help. It is important that we improve his mood before I tell him my secret. Will you help me?"  
  
"I already owe you and your family so much because of what my father has done, compounded by what you have done just now, not to mention your son's deeds, how dare I say no?" She said with a short pause, before whispering on, her voice loosing all of its previous conviction. "Besides, it will help me get what I am here for." She let the sadness and irony of that fact speak for itself.  
  
"Videl. You are so sweet and considerate; I think I will tell you, maybe even need to tell you. Tell you why your help is so important. And don't be upset at getting what you want, it is really not unnatural, just be glad we are in agreement." She stated, happy at her accomplice in this matter. Then her face got a little sad as she leaned in as whispered as quietly as she could.  
  
Videl's eyes jumped as she heard to those of the speaker, searching for truth there. Chi-Chi smiled at her reaction, then she stopped and contemplated, before deciding on being happy about the situation for the first time in a long while.  
  
"Really? And you seem so happy about it."  
  
"I am, now we just have to convince Gohan not to blow up when he finds out, and take this continent with him." She said in a tone that at first sounded playful. But as Videl thought, it became clear that she was deadly serious.  
  
After a moment of contemplation and silence the new union began with its first preparations.  
  
"I think we must start by having you staying here for a while. If you help out a little bit I can give you any pointers I can think of as way of training." Said Chi-Chi as she stood and began to prepare for dinner. Videl made her agreement known by rising and washing her hands in the sink, signaling that she was going to help. "I figure if we get Gohan used to you he might just join in with the training." Concluded Chi-Chi with a wink. She then set out a knife and cutting board at the table for Videl.  
  
"I guess that sounds good, but he seemed so angry." Said Videl as she took the vegetables to be diced as they were handed to her and began to chop.  
  
"Yes. Good, and cut these lengthwise dear." Offered Chi-Chi in regard to the meal, before continuing. "He just blames himself for what happened with his father. But it really was not his fault. That Cell monster was going to blow up the planet if Goku had not sacrificed himself. Gohan could not have known that he would sacrifice everything to win. And moreover that the fiend could have survived it where his father did not"  
  
"But afterwards Gohan beat him?" Asked Videl, trying desperately to keep some attention on the dangerous implement and her task. The topic was not helping.  
  
"To hear Vegeta tell it, once Gohan had discovered that new level of power, Cell was not an issue." Said Chi-Chi absentmindedly as she buzzed about the kitchen working on several courses at once it seemed.  
  
"I could not imagine Vegeta admitting such a thing if it were not rather obvious." Videl Marveled, her short time with the man reveling his character quite well.  
  
"You've met Vegeta?" Asked Chi-Chi puzzled.  
  
"Sure, I know all the Briefs, I met them yesterday on the way home. Some of them sure are friendly." She said with a smile.  
  
"Really?" Asked Chi-Chi, apparently pondering something.  
  
"Yeah, Bulma even asked if I could be Trunks' babysitter sometime."  
  
"I just talked to her, she mentioned meeting a nice girl, but she did not say you were headed this way."  
  
"I guess we never talked about where I was headed. Although I was supposed to let her know when I get settled for tonight." Said Videl.  
  
"Now we could give Bulma a good surprise by having her over and seeing you here, but I think we should concentrate on making sure you are settled here. Perhaps in a week or so, we could spring it on her, after we get Gohan onboard of course." Chi-Chi whispered the last part. Videl had noticed that she was very sensitive of her son's moods and was touched and encouraged to try and help at the same time.  
  
By the time the pair had completed the evening meal, and Videl had reassured Bulma that she had made it home ok, Gohan had returned. Whatever he had done all day had mellowed his anger slightly and he just settled on a scowl instead of the look of rage that Videl had been terrified of in the afternoon. He was not exactly pleased to see their guest, but ignored her all the same as he quickly ate, and went off to bed. Videl, while amazed at the quantity they had prepared and the speed in which the food was consumed was all the more concerned by the mood of the boy her age. Though some of his anger was clearly pointed at her, she could not help but feel sorry for him, and the majority of his anger that he plainly aimed at himself.  
  
It was at this moment that Videl committed completely to her agreed upon task. For if her toll to reaching her goal of strength was to be a cause so worthwhile then she would be the lucky one. And she could certainly not allow herself to fail, so she just smiled back at the scowl and enjoyed her dinner. And she enjoyed being more secured in her goals and path to those goals than ever before.  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
End Notes: Well there you have it. I like to think that most meetings of Gohan and Videl are not quite like that. Also, the time frame of this gives us an interesting added element, not that Chi-Chi's secret is all that much of a secret to the reader, but still interesting. Thank you for taking the time to read this and I hope you enjoyed it. 


End file.
